I am Discord, god of Chaos
by IamyourKarma
Summary: My Little Fic on Discord and Celestia knowing each other as children. Family friendly! DiscordxCelestia


Based off of MLP;FIM! I OWN NOPONY! HAHAHAHAHA rated T! Contains shipping of Discord and Celestia. Enjoy xoxox

I am Discord, the god of Chaos

New Beginnings

"He isn't like us," said the king alicorn. "He doesn't belong here."

His wife looked at the small bundle lying on the great hall floor. Her eyes softened. "He's just a baby. He could learn our ways."

"He's not even equine!" The king snapped impatiently, ruffling his wings. "He can't stay in Equestria. No one knows what to do to help him. He has to go."

"At least give him a chance," the queen said softly, touching her right forehoof to her husband's chest.

"Serena, why do you always disagree with me?" the king sighed, knowing this was an argument he could not win.

Serena smiled, knowing she had won. "Cosol, it's because I follow my heart, not my brain."

Cosol sighed, all intentions of getting rid of the baby gone. "Okay. He may stay. But I won't have anything to do with him, and I'm not going to raise him."

Serena nodded, satisfied with her husband's answer. "What shall we call him?" she asked as a nurse unicorn came and whisked the baby away with magic. Cosol shifted his weight and ruffled his feathers once more.

"I think," Cosol said, "He should be called Discord."

Love at First sight

Discord smiled. Today was the day. No more playing in the kitchen. No more stealing cakes from the pastry chef. No more being hollered at by the scullery unicorns. Today, he was six years old, and grown up. Today he, Discord, would play in the garden. He had always looked out at the garden from his bedroom window. Today the garden would become his place of secrecy. Discord felt happier than when he had found Ness Color's diary.

Discord swished his tail over the wooden floor of a castle hallway. He peered out the window and down at the courtyard. His forelegs tingled with excitement as he scanned the area for interesting things.

Discord thought about how much fun the garden would be, and how many secrets it could hold. He laughed at himself with the thought of a secret hideout. Discord's spirits were only dampened by the fact that he couldn't have any friends with him in there.

_Why don't the other colts like me? _Discord thought. I know _I'm different, but am I that bad?_

Discord looked at his miss-matched feet and wings. A lion paw, a chicken foot, a green bull foot, and a regular bull foot. One purple bat with, one blue bird wing. Yes, he was different. But Queen Serena had always said that different can be good. He did have his own magic, after all.

A mischievous grin appeared over Discord's face. His eyes landed on a blue earthpony that was passing through the castle courtyard. Discord twitched a claw on his chicken foreleg and the pony's well-groomed mane transformed into long, unmanageable dreadlocks. The pony cried out in surprise as he tripped over his long mane, stumbling for a couple of feet before stopping.

Discord threw himself back with hysterical laughter. He laughed so hard he cried, and his body-racking sobs drew the attention of a Pegasus pony wearing glasses. The pony's concerned expression turned to disgust when she saw the bawling creature before her. She stuck her nose in the air and walked away, sniffing with distain.

Discord didn't even notice, and it was a long time before Discord stopped laughing. He was too excited about the garden to play tricks on anypony else. He raced down the hallway and a staircase. Discord ran so fast to the garden entrance he crashed right into Star Swirled.

"Hi Star!" Discord said, realizing who it was.

Star straightened his spell casting hat and dusted off his purple flank, while using his magic to re-groom his dark purple tail. "Hello, Discord," Star said. "Where could you possibly be off to in such a hurry?"

"I finally got permission to enter the garden!" Discord squeaked, unable to contain his happiness any longer. He bounded around like a pony on way too much sugar. "Queen Serena gave me the password to the entrance."

Star smiled, truly happy for his only friend. "That's wonderful, Discord!" Star said to deaf ears, as Discord had already dashed to the garden gates.

Discord stared up at the enormous guard ponies, who towered above him. He flashed a grin and stepped forward. The guard's wings flashed out unbelievably fast. Discord stumbled back in fright, but quickly regained his balance.

"No entry for the likes of you," the guard on the left said.

Burning rage formed in the pit of Discord's stomach. It happened whenever somepony said something to him about the fact that he wasn't a pony. His eye sight went red and his breathing got heavy. Then Discord heard Queen Serena's voice.

"Gentlecolts, is there a problem?" the Queen asked softly.

Discord whirled around with such exceeding grace that when he stopped, he was in a low bow. His ears twitched as he heard the guards scrambling to bow as well.

"Rise," Queen Serena commanded. "Now, answer me. Is there a problem?"

The guard on the right spoke. "This young one tried to force his way past us into the garden." He gestured to Discord with his right forehoof.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Did he now? Without the password?" The two guards nodded. Discord looked at his extremely miss-matched feet. "He may enter," the Queen continued. "I expect you to allow him in from now on."

The two guards nodded again and said, "Yes, your Highness."

The Queen turned and left, allowing Discord to race past the guards and into the much anticipated garden.

Discord came to an abrupt halt and stared at the legendary beauty of the castle garden around him. The trees were a dark brown and looked silkier than smooth chocolate. The flowers were bright and abundant, as were the birds. Discord had never seen anything so beautiful. The pond was an unusually bright blue color, and there was an incredibly soft breeze, bringing the scent of cake to him.

He laughed with wild glee and rolled around on the soft grass, over joyed. He lied on his back and stared up at the sunlight filtering through the trees. Discord had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard a voice even softer than the Queen's behind him. Discord rolled on to his belly and stared up at the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Who are you?" she asked again. Her soft filly mane was a beautiful shade of pink Discord had never seen before. Her slender body was covered with white fur that looked softer that the plush clouds that sometimes covered the sky. Her front hooves had elegant gold slippers on and the filly's white wings were stretched out. A magnificent horn sprouted from her head.

"Am I dreaming?" Discord asked after a few awkward minutes.

The white alicorn filly looked around her. "No I don't believe so." She returned her gaze to Discord. "My name is Celestia. Did my mother let you in? Or did you trick the guards into letting you in? I've never seen anypony like you."

Discord sat up straight, puffing his chest out. "Nope. I have permission from Queen Serena herself. My name is Discord. And I'm not a pony. I'm a Dragonequus, one of the ancient races that once ruled all of Equestria!" Discord finished his speech with opening his blue and purple wings and flapping a few feet off the ground. He couldn't fly yet, but that was probably more than Celestia could right now.

Celestia smiled as Discord landed. "Wow, Discord! An ancient race! I never knew you lived here in the castle." Celestia gestured towards the enormous palace with her right wing.

"Yep!" he declared. "I've lived here my whole life!" Discord twitched his clawed chicken foot again and a bright pink fish from the pond leapt into the air and splashed back down.

"Did you do that?" Celestia asked

"Sure did!" Discord said boastingly. "I've got some magic of my own, ya' know."

"That's awesome, Discord" Celestia squeaked. She flapped her ivory wings to no avail, as she was unable to get off the ground. "I can't even fly yet."

Discord smiled. "Okay, I'll teach you how t-" Discord was interrupted by the sound of another filly.

"A-ha!" cried a little blue alicorn filly. "I found you, Tia!" She crashed into Celestia at full speed, knocking them both over. "I win the game!"

Celestia laughed. The sound filled Discord's heart with such a strange feeling, he almost fainted. "Yes, Luna. You win." Celestia looked up at Discord. "This is my little sister, Luna." Celestia ruffled the smaller pony's baby blue mane.

"Princess Luna!" Luna exclaimed eagerly.

Celestia nodded her beautiful heard elegantly. "Princess Luna."

Discord's mouth dropped open. "Princess? You two are both _princesses_?" he asked in amazement.

"Don't be so shocked, Discord," Celestia said, laughing. "Not many ponies are allowed in the garden." Celestia stood up and gazed at Discord with lavender eyes. "When I'm queen, that will change. The beauty of this garden should be revealed to everyone! It's so lovely, nopony should have to miss out on seeing it."

Discord tore his gaze away from her head and realized she was right. This garden was so wonderful, he wanted everypony in all of Equestria to be able to see it.

"You're right," Discord agreed, getting a surprised look from Celestia. "I think everypony should see this."

Celestia smiled. "Y'know Discord, I like you. Let's be friends."

The Best of Friends, INC.

Discord was not used to having a friend. The other colts his age always avoided him for some reason. He sat outside the doors of the great hall, swiping his tail back and forth on the cobblestone ground. Patience was not Discord's virtue. He couldn't remember how he had agreed to waiting for Celestia. Something about lunch afterwards? Yeah, that was it. Lunch after she was done talking to her father.

That thought froze Discord in his train of thoughts. Father. King. King Cosol. King Cosol, who didn't even smile at Discord when they passed each other in the hallways. King Cosol, who had wanted to send him away when he was just a baby. Discord ruffled his miss-matched wings in fear. _It's probably nothing_, he thought. _Just royal stuff. _

It seemed like hours before Celestia came out of the castle. Discord leaped up from where he had been sitting and ran over to meet her. "Hey Cell. How'd it go?"

Celestia looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. She swayed a bit in the breeze. Then, she jumped as if she hadn't noticed him approach. "Oh, hi Discord. Yes, it went fine."

"Are you in trouble?" Discord asked, teasing. Celestia stared at him as if he were an alien. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at him.

"No, every things fine," Celestia assured him. "Now, how about that lunch?"

Two months Discord and Celestia were friends. Discord felt like he was walking and egg shells around her. Celestia seemed to be happy around him, but that didn't stop Discord from bracing himself for rejection.

_I should worry less_, Discord thought.

The two of them were at their weekly flying lesson. Discord could now actually control where he was going. The best part was last week, when Celestia finally managed to get off the ground.

Celestia flapped her wing furiously. Discord laughed as she only managed to lose her balance.

"Remember," he said, laughing. "Long, strong beats. Flapping around like a chicken about to be eaten won't do you any good. Take it slowly, and control your movements."

Celestia glared impatiently at him. "I am taking it slowly! I just want to be able to fly, like you."

Discord smiled. He was loving Celestia more and more by the minute. He laughed again. "Then take it slower. That's how I learned to fly."

Celestia huffed impatiently, but did beat her wings slower. She got a few inches off the ground before landing with an enormous thud. Celestia jumped right back up and bounced around, squeaking, "I did it! I made it off the ground" Celestia bounced around in excitement.

"Good job, Cell!" Discord said, excited.

Celestia came to a screeching halt in front of Discord. She smiled at him.

"Y'know, Discord," said Celestia, sitting down. "You're my best friend."

_Celestia is still my friend?_ Discord asked himself. _She must really like me_.

It had been three years since he met the beautiful princess. Three wonderful, glorious years. Discord was especially glad he had Cell as a friend, ever since Star Swirled was sent to a high-tech mage school in Trottingham.

Discord stretched out on the sand, feeling warm and lazy as he rested by the beach. Celestia and Luna were building a sand castle a couple of yards away. He looked up over the rim of his sunglasses at the two fillies.

Luna had grown up quite a bit over the past three years. She could almost fly, and her main and tail were starting to become the glossy lightness that all alicorns had. Luna's magic was improving, which was a good thing.

Discord rolled onto his back and snapped his fingers. A sand statue of himself appeared next to the two mares, startling them.

"Hey!" Luna squeaked spitefully. Celestia just laughed.

Confession

Discord woke with a start. Sitting up, he saw that he was drenched in sweat from the nightmare he'd been having. It had been _so real_. Celestia chasing him, and feeling incredibly stiff. And something about Luna. Or what might have been Luna. The now grown princess of the night looked nothing like what he has seen in his dream. He looked out the window and saw it was still night.

Discord sighed, laying back down on his bed and closing his yellow eyes, trying to banish the image of hate shooting him like arrows from Celestia's eyes. She had looked different then, too. Her hair was no longer just pink but also had green, purple, and blue in it to. Discord found he liked the way real Celestia looked better than nightmare Celestia.

_Just a dream,_ Discord thought. _A dream._

Discord jumped back up as he heard a frantic pounding on his door. "Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Discord, Discord! It's me, Cell. Open up!" said the muffled voice of Celestia.

Discord walked across his room and to his door. He turned the knob and flung it open. Celestia stood there, in a gold bath robe and fuzzy blue slippers.

Celestia gave an enormous sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the stars you're awake! I had the most horrifying dream! Come on." With that, she turned around and began to canter down the hallway. Discord raced after her. They shot through a maze of hallways, by which only years of walking them could you remember how to get anywhere. Guards got lost in here all the time. They ran down stair cases and out across the aging courtyard. Celestia and Discord dashed past the unguarded entrance to the garden and leaped over the locked gate. The two of them tumbled on the ground as they landed, rolling to a stop.

"What, Cell?" Discord wheezed, out of breath.

"I wanted to be somewhere that a guard couldn't hear us," Celestia explained. She sat up, folding her wings against her flank and tucking her hooves neatly under her chest. Discord took a hint and sat up on his haunches, curling his dragon-like tail around his feet.

Celestia was in no hurry to say what she was going to. She stared off at the pond. "Remember, all those years ago? When we met here?" Celestia asked Discord.

Of course he did. It was the first time he had fallen in love, and the only time.

Celestia continued. "How long ago was it? Twelve years? Yes, that sounds correct. Then you taught me to fly…. I never would have succeeded at that if you hadn't been there."

Discord's heart soared. Did she love him? Had she brought him here to confess that? Discord remembered the time he had almost confessed, when he first saw her.

Celestia turned her lavender gaze back to Discord. There was something unfamiliar in that memorized gaze. Was it fear? Why would Celestia be afraid of him? "In the dream, Discord, you were….. A monster. You were covered in blood…. And your eyes were full of hate. For me." Celestia's eyes teared up and she began to cry. Huge, body wracking sobs that were painful for Discord to hear.

Discord crawled to Celestia's side and pressed himself against her. "Shhhhhh…." He whispered, comforting her. "I don't hate you. Cell, I could never hate you. I…." he trailed off, knowing this was not the time to confess his love. Discord nuzzled his snout into Celestia's soft pink mane.

Celestia turned her ivory head to look at Discord. Her eyes were red from crying, and tear streaks stood out on her cheeks. "Oh, Discord, that wasn't even the worst part. I hated you, too. There was a burning rage so terrible I woke up feeling it." This statement started the sobbing all over again, and Discord could do nothing but look at the beautiful alicorn he was deeply in love with.

When Celestia finally ceased crying, she got up and shook herself. Then the two of them began the trip back to the castle, at a much slower pace.

Discord woke from his nap, very stiff. He stretched and yawned, pondering the previous nights' activities. How close he had come to confessing his love, and how much he wanted to hear those words from Cell.

Discord headed out his door, heading towards the kitchen. He dug through the pantry until he found his favorite drink, chocolate milk. Discord walked slowly towards his favorite window, where he could watch the court yard activity. He leaned against the window seal, occasionally sipping his drink.

Discord was downing the last bit when a magnificent gold carriage pulled into the middle of the yard. He watched eagerly as a small earthpony opened the carriage. Out stepped a magnificently handsome navy blue alicorn.

"All hail Lord Caffery of Manehatten!" the earthpony cried, bowing. Discord chuckled as half the girls in the court yard fainted when Lord Whatsit smiled.

An idea struck Discord. He left his empty glass on the window seal and raced down the stair case to meet Lord Caffery.

"Welcome to our humble anode!" Discord said when he reached the visitor. Discord rushed up to him and shook his right hoof vigorously. "I am Discord!"

"Ah, yes. I see," Lord Caffery said, surprised. "Where is King Cosol?"

"Well, you see," Discord began but stopped when he saw Caffery's expression of awe. Discord looked behind him, his gleeful feeling turning to rage as he saw what had caught his attention.

Celestia. Caffery was here for Celestia. Discord's vision was starting to become a blurry red, which hadn't happened in a very long time.

"Princess Celestia!" Lord Caffery exclaimed, brushing past Discord and rushing up to the princess. "Your beauty is even greater than the stories said!" Caffery bowed at Celestia's hooves. "Had I of known this, wouldn't dare ask to be wed to such a heavenly being," he continued, bowing his handsome head.

Discord was starting to get out of control. His tail kept twitching as if he wanted to wrap it around his Lordness's neck. He flexed the claws in his lion paw and licked his teeth, ready to fight furiously against this intruder.

Caffery smiled at Celestia. "I was ever so surprised and pleased with your charmingly rustic door greeter," Caffery said, turning took look at Discord.

"Oh," Celestia said, laughing. "He's not our door greeter. He's my best friend, Discord."

"Oh?" Caffery said, raising an eye brow. "Well then. Any friend of my fiancé is a friend of mine."

The rage inside Discord grew to an enormous amount. He could barely keep ultimate hate out of his voice when he spoke. "So it's decided? You're not even going to court her?"

His Lordness's eye brow looked like it was going to disappear in his mane. "Our marriage was decided when we were born. We have no choice. Somepony must become the next king, and that pony is me," Caffery explained, turning to gaze at Celestia once more. "Although, there is no bad side to the position, with Celestia as my queen."

Discord's vision began to clear. He had a plan. He was not going to let the love of his life get away that easily from him. Discord knew Celestia. She was not impressed with flash and show. Luna would be a better match for this alicorn. Celestia was about the heart, like her mother.

Discord stared out into the cold, crisp night. Luna was getting very good at her job. Discord spread his enormous wings and took off without a sound other than a gentle swish of his body leaving the ground. He soared peacefully over the castle court yard and into the garden, landing with a soft thud.

Discord sat in the same place he had the previous night. He looked around him, pleased that his private heaven was as beautiful as ever. He jogged over to the patch of flowers that Celestia loved the most. Discord picked twelve lush, beautiful rich red roses. He bundled them into a tie he had nicked from a passing pagecolt. Discord hugged the roses close to himself and whispered, "I love you."

Discord threw himself on the grass floor and started to sob. "I love you. I love you! Celestia, I LOVE YOU!" he screamed into the empty night. Discord tore his claws in the soft grass, creating deep ruts in the once perfect ground.

Tears still streamed from his eyes as he sat up, once more holding the bundle of flowers. He shook himself and took off in flight once more. Discord knew where Celestia's tower was and found it easily, even in the dark. He landed on the balcony and whispered through the curtains, "Cell. Cell! Get up!"

Discord heard the soft swish of fabric against fabric as Celestia appeared in the archway, still ruffled from sleep.

"What, Discord?" she asked, yawning.

Discord dropped the roses at her feet. Celestia was wide awake now, and extremely surprised.

"Discord?"

"Celestia, I love you!" Discord began to sob once more. He got on his knees and held his miss-matched forepaws up in agony. "I should have told you the day we met. I loved you then, I loved you now. Even after twelve years, I've never had a crush in my entire life, except you. I love you more than the stars that Luna has created. Please, Celestia, if you love me, or ever have, don't marry Caffery." Discord could say no more, for he was crying so he could barely breathe.

After a few minutes, he regained enough control to look up. What he saw killed him.

Celestia, turning around and walking away from him. No, "I love you, too." No, "Discord, I don't love you, but if you love me so much, I won't marry him." She didn't even pick up the roses he so carefully picked out.

Discord was in shock. He had just lost the ONLY love of his life he had known for twelve years to a guy she had known for twelve _hours_.

Discord picked up the bundle of roses and ripped them to shreds. He was hurting inside, and very badly. He almost started to cry again, but pure hate stopped him. He hated that Lord Caffery, he hated all the alicorns, he hated himself. He was just a stupid, long-lost race of Equestria. Discord had always thought of that as a blessing. _I'm unique_, Discord thought. _But_ _that isn't always a good thing_.

What would he do? What _should_ he do? Discord knew exactly what he wanted to do. Celestia would hate him for it if he did anything of that nature. But his love for Celestia knew no bounds. Discord was prepared to cross this line, especially if it meant being with Cell forever.

Discord smiled, but not his usual trouble-maker smile. This was something more, something greater. He would be king. He would rule all of Equestria. Discord chuckled and looked up into the star-spread night.

No more regular Discord. No more pranks. Those were petty actions. He would rule the races, not just make trouble for them. Even the alicorns would bow to him, and Celestia would love him.

"I am Discord," he said. "The god of Chaos."

The rise of a god

Tomorrow was Celestia's wedding. Or really, the day she should be getting married. Discord was going to stop that. He was prepared to do what was needed.

"Lord Caffery!" Discord exclaimed as he passed the handsome alicorn in the hallway. "Happy Marriage Eve!"

Caffery smiled. "Thank you, my dear friend. Tomorrow shall be the best day of my life."

Discord smiled as well, though it was forced. "Take a walk with me, Caffery. I have a Wedding Eve gift for you."

News of Lord Caffery's death reached Celestia almost as soon as it happened. A pagecolt had seen the king-to-be fall from the tower at such a speed he had been unable to open his wings in time. His body was going to be sent home to Manehatten to be buried.

Celestia was in such a state of shock she forgot to raise the sun on time.

Discord paced the great hall as Celestia sat on her throne. The two had not spoken since the night Discord had confessed his love. It was awkward for both of them.

Celestia finally spoke. "Discord, follow." She stepped down from the throne and raised her wings, telling the guards not to follow her. She walked with a steady and determined pace. They walked past the library and kitchens, the sitting rooms and parlors. The duo walked all the way across the court yard without saying a word to each other.

Celestia led the way into the garden and to their favorite pond. She sat down with her back turned to Discord, saying nothing.

They sat there so long Discord was thinking about turning the grass pink to get her attention when the alicorn finally turned around. She had a cold and distant look in her eyes.

"Discord." Celestia said.

"Hmmmm?"

"Did you kill Caffery?"

Discord bowed his head and looked at his miss-matched feet. "Yes," he said, looking up into Celestia's lavender eyes. The look in those lavender eyes was something Discord never thought he'd see there: terror.

"Y-you pushed him from the tower?" Celestia asked in horror.

Discord nodded. "Cell, I love you more than anything, or anypony. You are my day and night, my salt and pepper, my love and life. I would do_ anything_ for you."

Celestia swallowed hard, now very nervous. "Get away from me," she commanded, backing up.

"Cell-" Discord began.

"GET AWAY!" Celestia screamed, taking off of the ground faster than any other alicorn had before.

Discord chased after her, but his miss-matched bat and pegasus wings were no match for the mare's who he had trained. He slammed to a stop, watching Celestia disappear over the Saddle Mountain Range.

Hate burned inside Discord. How could he have ever loved such a treacherous creature? Much less for twelve years! How could she leave him? He had killed for her!

Discord stiffened. He still had a small piece of leverage. Luna. He knew Celestia would do anything to save Luna. Then he would convince her that his actions had been with good intentions. Discord zoomed back to the castle to find the younger princess.

Luna glared at Discord with pure hate as he paced the hall floor. The guards were dead, but he let Luna live. She was strapped down in so much rope not even Star could count them all. Discord had used a specific strand of chaos magic so that her powers were useless.

He smiled. The letter had been sent to Celestia, telling her of her little sister's hostage situation. Discord swished his dragon tail over the cold floor. It had started to rain, heavily and chaotically. This was fine with Discord.

Discord stared out the window at the pouring rain as a deafening crash of thunder boomed over his head. He smiled. "I see that you got the letter." Discord turned around and looked at the alicorn mare he was once deeply in love with.

Celestia stood in the door way, her mane and tail dripping wet and her white pelt dark gray from the rain. "Give me her," Celestia snarled through gritted teeth.

Discord let out a roar of maniacal laughter. "Do you think I'm just going to give up the only thing that matters to you?"

"If you know what's good for you," Celestia growled.

Discord barely recognized the furious beast before him. How could this be his Cell? The alicorn he had loved for twelve years was not this animal. But, he no longer cared.

Discord leered at Celestia. "If you want her, then join me. Join me in my new world, my new kingdom. Help me change Equestria! All the ponies will bow in awe and servitude. We will be gods!"

Celestia stepped forward menacingly. "Over my dead body."

Discord sighed. He hadn't tried that hard to convince her. Things were going to have to be done the hard way.

Discord leaped at Celestia with his claws out. The alicorn was caught by surprise as he smashed into her. Discord's claws scrabbled for a hold on Celestia but the princess was too quick. She ripped herself away from him and the two former friends began to circle each other, their bodies posed to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Murderer," Celestia spat.

"Traitor," Discord growled.

Celestia attacked first. She was as strong as Discord so she bowled Discord over as she smashed into him. She began to use a spell when Discord related by raking his claws down her left shoulder. Celestia staggered.

Discord smiled. He had used his chaos magic to create rippling bolts of electricity go up and down his claws. Celestia stood no chance against him if the fight continued like this.

Discord could tell she knew this. He saw it in the lavender eyes that he had memorized. But, Celestia hadn't lost yet. She turned tail and bolted for her sister. Discord let out an outraged roar and charged after her. He had almost managed to grab Celestia when she and Luna teleported away.

Discord skittered to a stop. He smiled without any humor. "Until next time?" he asked thin air. Discord turned around and looked out at the pouring storm once more. "Take a good, long look, Equestria. This will be the last rain you see in a while." Discord began to laugh. His humorless laughter echoed down the walls of the great hall.

Whoot! DISCORDXCELESTIA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I wrote this forever ago and JUST unearthed it so people would read it :3

Karma


End file.
